The present invention relates in general to tape players, and more particularly to the dual motor system of a tape player for driving the reels and the capstan.
In the prior art, tape players of the type which incorporate a dual motor system for driving the reels have been well known. In these tape players two motors are operatively linked to the tape-up and feed reels and the capstan; the one for driving the take-up and feed reels and the other the capstan. In fact, recordings or reproductions normally take long time periods. Therefore, since in the prior art tape player the both motors have had to be powered at the same time recording or reproduction have been very much wasteful of electricity. Furthermore, in order to provide particularly a good recording, the both motors should create no objectionable noise, which demands the use of expensive, high-quality motors.